The Man Online
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: Tabitha joins social media, and thinks she found her true love. Mentioned Amyro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

Tabitha Smith sat in her bedroom with Amara Aquilla, on her computer, working on her profile. The professor was finally letting them join social media, after they begged him, and managed not to destroy the institute. Most of the resident mutants didn't care care, but Tabitha was excited that she could meet new people, that don't know she's a mutant.

"'What's your favorite color?' Red." She said said as she typed in her answer. Amara gave her a look.

"Really?" She asked. Tabitha shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I'm just being honest." She said. She then turned her head and went back to answering the questions. Amara got up from her spot on the floor, and sat down, beside Tabitha, reading one of the questions out loud.

"What's your favorite movie?" She read out loud. Tabitha smiled to herself as she typed.

"The Little Mermaid." She answered. Amara laughed loudly, and insanely.

"You can't be serious?!" She managed to say through her outburst of laughs.

"Uh, that is one of the classics!" Tabitha replied back.

"You really want people to know that about you?"

"Maybe somebody out there shares the same thing as me." Amara rubbed her eyes, as she managed to get over all her laughter. Tabitha shook her head, and went back to typing.

"Ok, and last last question."

"What's your relationship status?" Amara said as she read question.

"Looking for a special someone." Tabitha typed. Amara gave her an unsure look.

"Tabitha, is that safe?" She asked. Tabitha smiled at her.

"Of course! Trust me, I know what I'm doing." she said. She then clicked 'Yes' on setting up on her profile. And all of a sudden, she was now apart of social media.

"And, I have joined the Social web!" She said as she put her hands up in victory. Amara looked down, shaking her head. Tabitha scrolled down on her computer, looking at new people.

"God, look at these people, Amara! A bunch of people, probably just dying to meet me." She said.

"Sure, Tabitha." Amara said, as she looked away. Tabitha looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey, how's Pyro?" She asked. Amara closed her eyes and smiled, while chuckling a little.

"He's still insane. But, I love him anyway." She said. Amara started dating Pyro, after he surprised her with a bunch of roses. She fell for him, so hard. After that, he started showering her with a bunch of gifts, and taking her out a lot. Tabitha almost said something else, until a 'ding' was heard from her computer. Something then popped up.

"'Mark Turner wants to befriend you.' Hey, my first friend!" Tabitha said. She then clicked 'yes'. And another thing popped up.

"'Tabitha Smith and Mark Turner are now friends.' Yes!" She said. She clicked on his profile, and her eyes quickly widen. A boy with brown curly hair, wearing black sunglasses, and blue shorts, holding a surfboard, by a beach, was shown. He was gorgeous. Tabitha smiled, and giggled.

"He's a total hottie!" Tabitha said, as she put her hands on her cheeks, to stop her from smiling. Amara looked at the photo, and smiled, too.

"He's cute, but my heart still belongs to John." Amara said. Tabitha then started typing.

"I'm gunna talk to him." Tabitha said. Amara's eye widen in concern.

"Tabitha, I don't know about this." She said as she rubbed her arm. Tabitha just casually waved her hand at her.

"chill, Amara. I told you, I got this." she then clicked on 'messages', and typed a few words.

"'Hey, nice pic'" Tabitha typed. She then heard a 'ding' come on. Amara read it out loud.

"'Thanks, I went to Florida for vacation!'" She read it in a low, deep voice, trying to impersonate a guy. Tabitha playfully shoved her. She messaged him back.

"'Sweet, I've always wanted to see Florida!'"

"'Maybe you can! My family goes every year!'" Tabitha squealed.

"This guy is quite the charmer!" She said. Amara just closed her eyes, and got up off of Tabitha's bed.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go. I promised John I call him." Amara said as she left Tabitha's room. Tabitha stared at the door questionably, but shrugged it off and went back to messaging her new friend.

-ONLINE CHAT-

Tabitha: What else do you like?

Mark: I love animals!

Tabitha: Cool! Any pets?

Mark: A bunch! Some belong to my parents, but I take of them, mostly.

Tabitha: Aw, aren't you a sweetheart!

Mark: :D

Tabitha and Mark indeed up chatting most of the night, until she was telepathically reminded by the professor, that there was a restricted time to use any electronics. Tabitha sighed, and said good night to Mark, promising to message as soon as she woke up. When Tabitha went to bed, she fell asleep thinking of Mark, and how handsome he looked.

* * *

The next morning, Tabitha woke up extremely happy. She didn't bother changing, she didn't go down for food, she just grabbed her computer, and went straight to messaging Mark.

"Time to check on, my handsome man!" She said. She checked first, to make sure he was up, though.

-ONLINE CHAT-

Tabitha: Morning you! Are you up?

Mark: Yeah! Parents force me to wake up super early! Why are you up? Ain't it Summer?

Tabitha: Yeah, but my house is CRAZY! We have a strict wake up schedule.

Mark: Sounds like a house of maniacs! I'm glad you messaged me! My day is now going to be great because of you!

Tabitha continued messaging, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Tabitha! It's Amara!" The voice said. Tabitha sighed, she wanted to keep messaging Mark, not only that, but Amara acted weird when Tabitha wanted to message Mark.

"Come on in." She said. When Amara walked in, she was wearing her everyday clothing, and had a smile on her face as always.

"Still in your pajamas?" She asked. Tabitha shrugged her shoulders.

"It's Summer. I don't have any plans." Except talking to Mark all the time, Tabitha mentally added. Amara's smiled disappeared for a moment.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall? Kitty is busy with Lance, so I thought we could steal his Jeep, like we did before?" Amara asked with hope and excitement in her voice. Tabitha shook her head.

"Maybe another day, Amara." She said, never taking her eyes off of the screen. Amara looked down at the ground.

"Oh. It's cool. Maybe tomorrow." She said with disappointment, as she walked out of the room. Tabitha could tell she was upset, but decided to ignore it.

"Whatever." She said to herself. Tabitha kept on messaging with Mark, until he said he had some stuff he was supposed to be working on. Tabitha groaned, but decided if Amara was still up for stealing Lance's jeep.

* * *

Tabitha found Amara in the kitchen, with no one else, grabbing an apple, and holding her purse. Tabitha then grabbed Amara, and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, girl!" She said. Amara shrieked, but smiled.

"Hi, Tabitha." She said.

"Still up for that Mall, and stealing Lance's jeep?" She said. Amara frowned.

"Sorry, Tabitha. John's picking me up. We're spending the day together." She said. As she walked away, Tabitha became angry with her.

"Well, why did you ask, if you're spending the day, with your man!?" She shouted. Amara glared at her.

"I thought you were going to spend the day with your boy toy, so I'm going to spend the day, with my boyfriend, who Isn't on a screen." She said as she walked out of the kitchen, biting into her apple. Tabitha glared at the door. Tabitha realized she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Ugh, guess I better change." She said. She then walked to her bedroom, with anger.

* * *

When Tabitha finished changing, she decided to stay in her room, as she knew they was nothing fun to do in the institute. Amara then walked into her room, with a huge smile on her face. Tabitha stared at the clock and realized it was 6:00.

"Jeez, It's six o'clock! I didn't think you would spend that long with him!" She said to her best friend. Amara didn't say anything, she sat don't on Tabitha's bed, and kept on smiling.

"He's such a romantic!" She said. Tabitha took that as John did something incredible to make his girlfriend happy.

"Alright, what did 'Fire Starter' do to make you so happy?" She asked a she leaned against her desk. Amara giggled for awhile, until she finally answered.

"well, we went to his room at Magneto's base. we sat on his bed, talking, until he said he needed to grab something..." Amara said, stopping to giggle. Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"When he came back, He had in his hands, a little black kitty cat!" She said. Amara fell on the bed, and kicked her legs up in excitement. Tabitha smiled at her friend.

"Cool. So, where's the cat?" She asked, as she looked around for a little black cat.

"Oh, John's keeping him." Amara said with her happy smile.

"That sounds super sweet, Amara!" She said. Amara then sat up.

"It was! So, how was your day?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. Tabitha groaned.

"Ugh, Mark had some stuff to attend to, so I basically sat in my room, all day." She said as she walked back and forth in front of Amara.

"Mmm, well, at least I had fun." Amara said as she got up, almost out the door, until Tabitha stopped her.

Amara, wait! Actually I have to confess something." She said. Amara gave her a look.

"Okay, what?" She asked.

"I want to meet Mark." She said. Tabitha would've never guessed Amara's reaction.

"WHAT!" She screamed loud enough probably for everyone in the institute to hear.

"Tabitha, have you you lost your mind?!" She shouted. Tabitha crossed her arms.

"No. But we've talked long enough, to meet." She said. Amara looked like she was going to kill her.

"You've only messaged each other for Two days! What if he's a pedophile?" She asked still shouting. Tabitha then started shouting, too.

"He's not! I've seen pictures!" She shouted, now with her hands on her hips.

"Hello! Pictures on the internet!"

"I thought you would support me!"

"Not when you sound like a maniac!" Amara shouted "You know, what? Go see 'Mark', see if I care!" She said as she stormed out of the room, slamming Tabitha's door. Tabitha screamed, before jumping face first on her bed.

"I should probably message Mark." Tabitha said as she grabbed her computer.

-ONLINE CHAT-

Tabitha: Still up?

Mark: Totally. What's wrong?

Tabitha: I want to meet up with you.

Mark: Really?!

Tabitha: Don't want to?

Mark: You kidding! I would love to see!

Tabitha: Great! When you want to meet?

Mark: How's 10:00, sound at the park?

Tabitha: Perfect! I'm going to be SO happy, meeting you!

Mark: Same here, baby!

Tabitha smiled and quickly went to bed, not caring if she wasn't in her pajamas.

* * *

Tabitha woke up, and quickly went down for something to eat, before she met Mark. She then greeted everyone, happily.

"Good morning, everyone! Lovely day!" She said as she went through the fridge. Everyone stared at her.

"Well, you seem pretty happy." Scoot commented. Tabitha happily nodded her head.

"I am!" She said. When Amara walked into the room, they both glared at each other, from across the room. Tabitha turned towards Scott.

"Scotty, I'm stealing your car." she told him. Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"fine. I'll be here most of the day." When Tabitha walked by Amara, she lightly hit her in the shoulder. Amara gave her a dirty look, as Tabitha grabbed Scott's keys. Tabitha drove Scott's car, extremely happy.

* * *

When Tabitha reached the park, she saw that no one else was around.

"Perfect. Just me and him." She said to herself. She then stopped when she saw someone. It was a man, probably around 20 or 30. He had blonde hair, a light blue shirt, jeans, and was constantly looking at his phone. He stopped when he saw Tabitha.

"Tabitha Smith?" He asked. Tabitha just stared at him. It took her a while to answer.

"Yes..." She said. He walked closer to her.

"It's me! Mark. Mark Turner." He said. Tabitha's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe that she talked to him. Amara was right.

"Oh." She said staring at the ground. He kept walking closer to her.

"Yeah! So you want to talk? Was to meet my animals, at my house?" He asked. Tabitha quickly became disgusted, until she came up with an idea.

"Sure. Just let me tie my shoes." She said as she bent down to tie her shoes. But instead she created a "Time bomb" And threw it at him. When it exploded, the man fell on his back, and Tabitha ran away. The man managed to get up, and quickly became angry.

"Come back, you little witch!" He said as he chased after her. Luckily Tabitha managed to turn on Scott's car, and leave before he could catch her. Tabitha drove away, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I fell for that." She said.

* * *

When Tabitha reached the institute, she threw Scott his keys, and went straight to his room. She was upset that the guy she thought she loved, was a grown man. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." She said.

"It's Amara." Tabitha then sighed as she realized what a jerk she was to Amara.

"Come in." She said. Amara opened the door and closed.

"Hey."

"Hey." They said to each other. The room was filled with silence.

"Amara, I'm sorry." Tabitha said. Amara smiled at her.

"It's okay. I take, he wasn't your night in shining armor." She said. Tabitha shook her head.

"No, you were right. He was a grown man." Amara walked over to hug her.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Only on the inside."

"Well, don't worry. Plenty of fish in the sea." Amara said. Tabitha smiled.

"You're right." Tabitha said.

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine too." Tabitha said back. It was rocky, but all and all Tabitha and Amara stayed close.

 **Finished! I know, I know I'm procrastinating with 'Can't Take It' I promise to finish it though.**


End file.
